Blaziken
|} Blaziken (Japanese: バシャーモ Bursyamo) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken using the . Biology Blaziken is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of Blaziken's body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind its head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround its chest and abdomen. It has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on its head. Blaziken's blue eyes are semicircular with yellow sclerae, and its mouth is similar to hooked beak. It has featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of its legs. A female has a shorter mask and hair than a male. Blaziken has strong, muscular legs that give it great lower body strength. This lower body strength helps its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken's wrists have gray wristband-like markings capable of producing a tuft of fire above them. Blaziken can also make flames spout from its ankles. This allows it to cloak its feet or fists, and it uses these abilities while practicing a form of . These combined abilities allow it to use its former signature move, . Its flames burn more intensely when it faces stronger opponents. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. While Blaziken is rarely found in the wild, it is known to inhabit . As Mega Blaziken, it loses its yellow markings, and gains black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward. The fire it creates on its wrists is now longer as well. When Blaziken Mega Evolves into Mega Blaziken, it further hones the power of its kicks, always a source of pride to it. As it unleashes a flurry of savage kicks, its legs can begin to burn from the friction of the surrounding atmosphere. As Mega Blaziken’s body temperature increases, its power and speed continue to ramp up. http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/starter-pokemon/starter-pokemon In the anime Major appearances Harrison's Blaziken was first seen in Pop Goes The Sneasel. used it to defeat the that was blocking access to the flame of . Harrison later used Blaziken in a climactic battle with Ash's Charizard. May's Blaziken In Once More with Reeling, 's Combusken evolved into a . She brought it with her to Johto, and it was one of the Pokémon she used when she returned in A Full Course Tag Battle!. Other A Blaziken was also seen in Destiny Deoxys under the ownership of Rafe. Its Mega Evolution debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. It has continued to appear throughout the series, mostly within Lumiose City, but also in Mega-Mega Meowth Madness! where its Trainer, Blaziken Mask, is revealed to be Meyer in disguise. A Blaziken appeared in The Cave of Trials! under the ownership of Korrina's grandfather Gurkinn. Another Blaziken that can Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Blaziken appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . Minor appearances A 's Blaziken appeared in Last Call — First Round!. It was used in a Double Performance along with a in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Blaziken appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Blaziken that can Mega Evolve into Mega Blaziken appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. Pokédex entries 's Johto-based Pokédex couldn't recognize Blaziken due to it being a Hoenn Pokémon.)}} . Flames surround to come out of its wrists, making its punches extremely damaging and dangerous.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owned a Combusken that evolved into Blaziken in I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder when she met up with Winona. Although it was unable to win the battle even with its increased power, subsequent training allowed it to earn Sapphire the Badge and back Archie and Maxie's Pokémon into a corner twice. In the , Sapphire used Blaziken to fight her way into the top floor of the . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Blaziken appeared in Rare Pokémon!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Blaziken appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Blaze Pokémon. When up against a tough opponent, it fights a spirited battle and shoots white-hot flames from its wrists. The stronger the foe, the more intense the flames from its wrists. Blaziken also uses a combination of punches and kicks to leave targets in scorched ruin, and its strong legs allow it to easily leap over 30-story buildings." Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Blaziken appears in the background of the stage when the stage is in the . It appears in the Blazing Chamber along with other Pokémon, namely , , and . There are trophies of both Blaziken and Mega Blaziken. Trophy information Blaziken NA: Blaziken would be the perfect star for an intense, action-packed movie. Its fiery fists pack a serious punch, and it has no problem leaping over 30-story buildings. We'd save so much on the special effects! All we need is a good name... How about Fired Up! Better yet, Fired Up 3! That way it sounds like it's already a popular series! PAL: We should make an action film starring Blaziken. With its fiery fists and ability to spring over 30-storey buildings effortlessly, we'd save a ton of money on CGI! Let's call it... Red Renegade! Or, better yet, Red Renegade 3 - then people will think it's part of a popular series! Mega Blaziken NA: If you find yourself in possession of a Blazikenite, you can use it to Mega Evolve Blaziken into Mega Blaziken. This Pokémon is clearly ready for a fight. This Mega Evolution has polished its attacks and is awaiting a worthy opponent. The Blaze Kick it can unleash will leave its foes charred. Mega Blaziken has what it takes to become a fighting champ! PAL: If you're lucky enough to get your hands on a rare Blazikenite stone, your Blaziken can Mega Evolve into this magnificent Pokémon. Ablaze with fighting spirit, Mega Blaziken has honed its skills to the highest possible degree. With its Blaze Kick, it can deliver a fierce impact that will leave opponents charred! Pokkén Tournament Blaziken is a playable character in the arcade fighting game. It was made available to those who signed for pre-play tickets on the Pokkén Link Web site for the month of August 2015. Moves it can use include , , , and . Upon entering Burst form, it Mega-Evolves and can use the Burst Attack Gatling Flame Kicks. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} Evolve , then }} |} |} , then }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Ruins of Truth}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 20, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Building}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater (Post-ending)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice, Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX12}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 28: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Blaziken|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Blaziken}} |Party of the Decade Blaziken|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Blaziken}} |JR Kyushu Train Station Blaziken|Japanese|Japan|50|March 17 to April 1, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Blaziken}} |} Stats Base stats Blaziken Mega Blaziken Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . He values power and justice. }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=256 |name2=Combusken |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=257 |name3=Blaziken |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Blaziken is the only fully-evolved starter Pokémon in the core series to . * A pre-alpha sketch depicts an unused Pokémon with the traits of both Blaziken and . Likewise, Mega Blaziken's ears appear similar to those in a pre-alpha sketch of Torchic. * Mega Blaziken is the only Mega Evolution officially introduced in that is not native to Kalos. Origin Blaziken is probably based on a chicken, specifically the Japanese breed known for its mane and upright posture. The feathery legs resemble those of a . It bears resemblance to and , two anthropomorphic ancient Egyptian deities with hawk heads. Blaziken may also be based on the , a fire-breathing chicken, or possibly the '' . It is somewhat based on the mythical , as its feathers burn off every few years. It may also draw inspiration from the , creatures that resembled raptors or and trailed flames. Name origin Blaziken is a combination of blaze and . Bursyamo may be a combination of burst or burn and 軍鶏 , a breed of Japanese chicken once raised for fighting. In other languages }} |fr=Braségali|frmeaning=From and , the order of birds that contains chickens |es=Blaziken|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lohgock|demeaning=From and |it=Blaziken|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=번치코 Bunchiko|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=火焰雞 Fóyihmgāi|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Blazing chicken" |zh_cmn=火焰雞 / 火焰鸡 Huǒyànjī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Blazing chicken" |hi=ब्लेजीकें Blaziken|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Блейзикен Bleyziken|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * May's Blaziken * Harrison's Blaziken * Chic Notes External links * |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Lohgock fr:Braségali it:Blaziken ja:バシャーモ pl:Blaziken zh:火焰鸡